1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the handling of semiconductor wafers during processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor wafer transportation system for moving a semiconductor wafer during processing, such that the likelihood of damage to a semiconductor wafer is reduced.
2. Background Information
At different stages of semiconductor wafer processing, the semiconductor wafer must be transported into and out of various processing stations. In the past, the mechanisms used to transport semiconductor wafers into and out of processing stations have sometimes caused damage to improperly placed wafers. For example, a wafer that falls off a wafer lifter basket may be crushed by the basket. In some situations, this problem has been addressed through the use of sensors to track whether a semiconductor wafer is properly placed on such a lifter basket. However, the addition of such sensors and controls therefor complicates the wafer processing and adds significant cost. Therefore, the destruction of a low percentage of wafers, due to wafer lifter basket mishandling has been accepted.
Thus, a need exists for a less expensive and simpler way to address the problem of semiconductor wafer damage during transportation in processing.